Our Village
by Hedgehog74
Summary: Booth and Brennan discuss the possibility of raising a child. Together. Major fluff. Rating updated - still T/M, for intimacy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Fluff, fluff, fluff. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just for fun.

******

"Our Village"

Booth gave the waitress his best charm smile, and handed over the money to cover their bill. He glanced back at the table, the view partially blocked by a woman with an elaborate stroller. Smiling at the baby in the stroller, Brennan waggled her fingers and said,

"Dancing phalanges!! Look at the dancing phalanges!"

Booth chuckled. He could hear the baby laughing with delight at Brennan's antics. The baby's mother smiled at Brennan and then turned to leave the diner. Brennan watched them with a wistful look and then blushed when she saw Booth watching her. Booth smiled at her and returned to the table.

"Ready to go, Bones?"

They walked down the street, enjoying the summer heat, and each other's company. Booth looked over at Brennan and noticed that she still had that wistful look. He knew what that look was about. Before his surgery, he'd agreed to donate his 'boys' so that Brennan could have a baby, on her own, she'd promised. He'd changed his mind, thanks to a hallucination brought on by his yet undiagnosed brain tumor. As they wheeled him into the operating room, Booth had asked to stop and told Brennan that she _could_ have his "stuff", if he didn't make it through the surgery. Booth had, of course, made it through the surgery, but since then, neither of them had brought up the issue of her wanting a baby. His baby.

The life he experienced in his coma-dream further confused the issue. He remembered the utter joy that washed over him when Bren told him she was pregnant. But things were different in real life. They were not married, and Bones had made it clear that she wished to have the baby and raise it on her own. Booth spent many a sleepless night dwelling on the possibility of consenting to her use of his 'boys'. Being a father counted as one of the greatest joys in Booth's life. Sure, he wished things were different and that he and Parker's mother had been in love and raised the boy together, but it just wasn't meant to be. Booth relished every second he got to spend with his son and always wished for more. He just didn't think he could go through all of that again.

Booth recalled the session they'd had with Sweets, shortly after Brennan had expressed her wish to have a baby. Sweets had pointed out that although Brennan could have used an anonymous sperm donor, which could cater to the specific characteristics she wanted for her child, she'd chosen Booth. Brennan had pointed out that Booth possessed certain traits that a sperm bank wouldn't catalog. Although flattered by this, Booth couldn't help but wonder if Brennan _would_ choose an anonymous donor, if he decided he could not go through with it. Booth considered that - Bones having someone else's baby - and realized he didn't like the idea one bit. He decided to see if she was still considering going down that road.

"Wanna go sit by the water for a bit, Bones?"

Brennan smiled. "That sounds nice."

Booth led them to a quiet bench overlooking the water. Keeping his gaze diverted to the water, he chose his words carefully.

"Bones, are you still thinking about becoming a mother?"

Bones replied in her ever-practical way,

"Yes, I have a lot to offer a child. Motherhood is something I look forward to," she paused, "but..."

Booth turned to her and said,

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Brennan didn't reply right away. "No, I'm sure I want to have a child. I'm just not sure I want to have _any_ child. Although I hate to admit it, I think Sweets is right. There are certain emotional considerations here. I guess I realize that part of my desire to have a child by you is because I've seen your dedication to Parker, and, well... I guess, deep down, I hoped you would want to be involved with our child. But I understand your reservations - it's not fair of me to ask that of you."

Booth's heartskipped a beat as he tried to process what Bones was saying. Did she really want his involvement? Booth had to find out. He took a deep breath, and presented his idea.

"Bones, remember when I asked you to be my 'village'? With Parker? That it takes a village to raise a child?"

Brennan nodded, a perplexed look on her face.

"Well, listen, Bones. When you decide you want to have a baby, I want to be _your_ village. I mean, we're close... very close, even. I figure we're going to be a part of each others' lives anyway. I would be there for you, anyway, so..."

Booth looked sideways at Brennan and raised his eyebrows. To Booth's surprise, Brennan looked crestfallen.

"So, you're saying no? You're right, I should pick an anonymous donor. It's the logical response. You could be involved without the commitment. I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't mean to..."

Booth interrupted her, his voice soft,

"Bones, you misunderstand me... I mean I want it to be _our_ village... _our_ baby. I want us to do this together! I just... want to be a part of our baby's life. I need to be."

Tears flooded Brennan's widened eyes as she pulled Booth into a tight hug.

"I want that, too, Booth. I have a lot to learn about parenting, and I hold your skills in high regard."

Booth laughed good-naturedly at the high praise from Brennan.

"Thanks, Bones. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Brennan took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Booth thought he had probably never seen her happier. _She's not even pregnant, yet, and she's already glowing!_ Booth's heart swelled as he thought about the future. OK, so maybe it's not quite perfect, but Booth figured it was a good start.

-fin-


	2. Chapter 2

Back by popular demand! Enjoy!

*****

First trimester:

Waiting had become synonymous with agony. Booth, a former sniper, used to be able to sit for hours, his focus never wavering. Eyes glued to a target that would be pierced by a single shot. This? This was different. No amount of perfect aim or perfect patience could help what only nature could control.

Booth knew that his 'swimmers' were up to the task, and he had what the fertility clinic referred to as 'proven paternity', meaning that he had already fathered a child. Brennan, for her part, had sailed through the clinic's testing with flying colors. All was apparently right with their fertile little world. So why was it taking so long?? Brennan had been through two unsuccessful rounds of treatment. The clinic offered no explanation for the failures, other than to offer the platitude that it didn't always work on the first try. Remaining stoic, Brennan quoted success rate statistics and launched into long scientific and physiological illustrations of the process of fertilization and conception. Booth knew that this was how Brennan dealt with the world - boil it all down to a scientific principle because science offered an explanation. Although she knew it was not logical, Brennan was starting to feel like scientific principle was failing her, and Booth knew her well enough to see the signs of disappointment she tried valiantly to suppress. He hoped he wouldn't have to see that disappointment again, today.

Standing outside her apartment door, Booth offered up a quick prayer before knocking. Brennan would chastise him for that, if she knew. She'd say that religion played no part in this and only very specific physiological conditions could result in a successful implantation. Just as Brennan had her science to make sense of the mysteries of the world, he had his faith. Booth knocked on her door and steeled himself for the possibility of yet another diappointment.

"I haven't done the test, yet."

Brennan said, by way of greeting. She looked as anxious as he felt. Booth nodded. In an un-Brennan like moment, she pleaded with him,

"Will you check the result?"

Booth pulled her into a hug.

"Go pee on the stick, Bones."

Brennan smiled gratefully and retreated to the bathroom. She emerged a minute or so later, and handed Booth the white pregnancy test, result side facing down. Brennan flitted nervously around her apartment, keeping herself busy during the seemingly interminable 3 minute wait. She checked her watch and bit her bottom lip.

"OK, it's time."

Brennan leaned on the dining table, unable to watch Booth's reaction. Booth spoke, his tone even,

"Well, Bones. Looks like you're going to have to skip our traditional post-case drink."

Brennan raised her eyes and met his. Booth held up the pregnancy test displaying its two bold pink lines, and beamed a megawatt smile at her. Brennan's eyes widened and then filled with tears.

"Congratulations, Bones!"

Brennan threw herself into his arms and clung to him as the emotional moment consumed them both. Booth held her tight, and then gently pulled away.

"So, what do we do now??"

Brennan laughed and replied,

"Now, we go to work. But, listen, Booth. I want this to just be ours until a little further along."

Booth agreed. He loved that they'd have this secret between them, while it remained secret, anyway. Booth was reasonably sure Brennan could keep the secret, and he really had no one to tell. They had previously agreed that, provided she felt well enough, Brennan would continue to do field work until the second trimester. At that time, they would tell Cam, and his supervisor at the FBI, so that another partner could be assigned to him. Booth hated the idea of having to work with someone else, but knew it was necessary to ensure Brennan's safety, and the safety of the baby. Furthermore, the undeniable physical changes would make field work difficult for her.

The next 10 weeks passed mercifully uneventfully. Brennan experienced very little in the way of pregnancy symptoms, which made it fairly easy to keep the secret quiet at work. Booth reflected that the only way he knew she was pregnant was when she abruptly decided she _had_ to have a slice of pie everyday at lunch. It was this sudden _need_ for pie that resulted in Angela learning of the pregnancy. She'd walked into the diner as Brennan dove into her slice of pie.

"Brennan? What is _that_? Are you eating pie? You hate pie."

Brennan looked up, sheepishly, and then met Booth's amused gaze. Booth raised one eyebrow, as if to ask if they should tell her best friend. Observing this little exchange, Angela gasped, and squealed,

"Oh. My. God. ARE YOU PREGNANT???"

Booth laughed, as Brennan shoveled another forkful of pie into her mouth. Angela threw her arms around her best friend, and then Booth.

"Congratulations, you two!"

Booth sat back and watched happily as Brennan patiently answered all of Angela's questions. Angela squealed with happiness and excitement.

"I'm gonna throw you two the BEST baby shower ever!! It's going to be EPIC!"

Brennan smiled at Booth and held his soft gaze for a long moment, as Angela rattled on about baby shower plans. Booth leaned over and whispered in Brennan's ear,

"It's gonna be a busy 6 months, Bones. Better clear your schedule."

Brennan laughed and turned her attention back to her friend, more relieved than she would have imagined, to be able to finally share their secret with the world. Brennan and Booth knew that when Angela found out a secret, the rest of the world wasn't far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I own nothing. For fun only.

Note - OK so I just finished watching The Tough Man in the Tender Chicken - squeeeeeeee! Did I mention that I am LOVING season 5?! Ahem. Back to business. Enjoy!

*****

Second trimester:

Of all the things pregnancy had done to her body, Brennan was most surprised by how easily aroused she would get. _Horny_, Angela would call it. Intellectually, Brennan knew it was the hormones she had to thank for the increased sex drive. Physically, it took every ounce of her willpower not to tackle Booth and have her way with him every time she was around him. Especially, when he'd come over after work, having changed into jeans and a t-shirt, hair slightly ruffled, 5 o'clock shadow showing through... she literally found herself having to look away lest temptation overtake her. Angela, of course, heard about this and insisted that Brennan act on it. NOW.

"Like he's not dying to do the same to you! You should see how he looks at you. Especially, now. Seriously, Brennan. You should TAP that!!"

Brennan laughed at Angela's blunt words. She knew that what Angela said was true - she had noticed the way Booth looked at her. The way his soft, brown eyes would linger on her face, and then that soft gaze would turn to desire as he took in the rest of her. Brennan had been aware of the signs of the attraction between the two of them long before she got pregnant, so she was secretly pleased that even with the new roundness to her body, Booth still had those feelings. Previously, neither of them had acted on the feelings because they both had agreed that people who work together in high risk occupations, like theirs, should not get involved romantically.

The pregnancy had changed their relationship in many ways. At work, with Brennan now unable to do field work, Booth had been assigned a new partner. Booth still held his position of liaison between the FBI and the Jeffersonian, and Brennan continued to work on the cases he brought over. So, technically, they were still working together, but not as closely.

Outside of work, they spent most of their time together. Booth frequently brought his son, Parker, over to her building to swim in the pool that Parker loved so much. Brennan would sit on the deck of the pool and watch father and son enjoying their time together. Afterward, they would take Parker for pizza or burgers and then, reluctantly, return him to his mother's place. Booth often said how much it pleased him that Brennan and Parker had bonded so well. Generally speaking, Brennan was uncomfortable with children, but she had grown very fond of Parker. The more time she spent with Booth's son, the more she saw how much he was like his father. Parker was respectful and polite, but fun-loving and full of life.

Pulling herself out of her daydream, Brennan said goodbye to Angela. Angela put in one last plea for "action" between Brennan and Booth, and then returned to her plans for Brennan's 'epic' baby shower. Brennan cringed at the thought but then figured she'd just let Angela have her fun.

Brennan made her way to the diner and walked in, smiling at Parker and making him laugh by making faces behind Booth's back. Booth greeted her warmly, and she favored him by running her hand over his back as she moved toward a chair. They chatted a bit, and then ordered their food. Booth had setup this dinner so that they could break the news of the pregnancy to Parker. Brennan knew Booth was nervous about telling Parker, thinking that Parker might see the baby as someone who would take away his father's attention. She tried to reassure Booth that the baby need not interfere with his and Parker's relationship, but Booth remained nervous.

After their meal, Booth told Parker that they wanted to talk to him about something important. Parker nodded and waited for his father to continue.

"Listen, pal. You know that Bones and I are good friends, right? Well, sometimes friends help friends in special and important ways. A little while ago, I decided to help Bones with something special she really wanted - to have a baby."

Parker smiled at Brennan and said,

"Cool."

Booth realized that he hadn't explained enough.

"So, here's the thing, Parker. Bones is going to be the mother, and I'm going to be the father. You're going to have a brother or sister."

Booth swallowed nervously as he awaited his son's reaction. Parker smiled again and then looked suspicious.

"Am I going to have to share my bedroom at your place, Dad??"

Booth laughed, no longer nervous.

"No, Parker. The baby is going to live at Bones' place. But you can visit him or her whenever you want."

Parker seemed satisfied with that answer and agreed happily.

"So, listen, Parks. When the baby first comes, Bones and I are going to spend a lot of time together with the new baby. Moms need a lot of help with a new baby."

Parker considered that for a moment, then turned to Bones and asked,

"Could I help? Big brothers can be good helpers!"

Brennan was touched, and had to pause before answering,

"I would love that, Parker. Thank you. You are going to be a great brother."

Booth beamed with pride at his son and then gently squeezed Brennan's hand. She returned the squeeze, feeling closer than ever to Booth and his son. Booth and Parker spent the remainder of their time together happily discussing the new baby and all the fun things they would do with him or her. Brennan mostly listened, content with watching their interaction and learning about the parent-child bond. Finally, when it was time to take Parker back to Rebecca's, Parker turned to Brennan and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm really happy that I'm going to be a big brother!"

Brennan hugged Parker and smiled at Booth, tears forming again in her eyes. Booth hated to break the spell, but knew that he had to get Parker home.

"OK, Parker. Let's get you home. Bones - see you later?"

"Can you come over, later?"

Brennan asked, her voice shaky with emotion. _Hormones_, she thought, _easy, Brennan_. Booth nodded and said he'd be over after dropping off Parker.

True to his word, Booth joined Brennan at her apartment a short time later. Booth put on a movie and they sat on the couch together. Brennan tried to pay attention to the movie, but to be perfectly honest, was distracted by her hormones, once again. Shifting position, Brennan moved closer to Booth. His warmth, his scent, were driving her crazy. Booth leaned back against the corner of the couch, momentarily moving away from Brennan. Just when she was about to protest, Booth smiled his charm smile and said,

"Lay down here, Bones. Stretch out."

Brennan smiled, and moved to lay her head against his chest, her body stretched out. Booth's arm covered hers, his hand gently brushing her wrist. Brennan shivered with pleasure. Booth leaned his head down so his cheek rested on her head. Brennan gave in and turned her face toward his. Booth smiled gently, his lips slightly parted, and then leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. Brennan responded, eagerly, her overactive hormones driving her actions. Booth pulled back, slightly, and whispered,

"We shouldn't..."

"Yes, Booth. We should."

Brennan ran her hand over his chest, up the bare skin of his neck, and finally entwined in his hair. Booth experienced a thousand thoughts in a single moment - and then he blocked them all out and gave in to the passion of the moment. Brennan encouraged Booth in both subtle and obvious ways. Booth gave her everything she wanted, and found that it was everything he wanted, too.

That intimate step in their relationship cemented their dedication to one another. They fell asleep in each other's arms, desire and dreams finally satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Just for fun.

I went back and forth on whether to just include the baby shower in the final chapter, but finally decided that the birth deserves a chapter of its own. I am going to try to post the final chapter in the next day or so. Thanks for reading!

*****

Third Trimester:

_Ducks? Lambs? Definitely NOT Brennan,_ Angela thought as she stared at the display of baby shower decorations. When she thought about a baby shower, Angela imagined pastel blue or pink balloons, ribbons, floral centrepieces with little blue or pink booties... but somehow she could not picture Brennan attending an event like that, let alone one thrown in her honour. Angela figured out pretty early on that she'd have to dial down her expectations and settle for something a little more simple. Just when she was about to give up, something caught her eye in the next aisle. Row, upon Halloween-themed row, of mummy decorations - balloons, streamers, wall hangings, napkins, plates, everything the discerning mummy-lover could want. _Perfect!_ Angela stocked up, and made a mental note to ask Sweets' girlfriend, Daisy, for help with the decorations. Brennan and Daisy had bonded during the Anok mummy investigation, so Angela decided to include her in the baby shower invitations. Angela knew that Brennan would prefer something small and intimate, so she kept the guest list small - other than Brennan and herself, Angela invited Cam and her daughter, Michelle, and Daisy.

Angela spent the next week and a half hunting for as much mummy-related decor as she could find. Daisy was a goldmine of suggestions, and even brought frankincense and myrrh scented candles, in addition to various other mummy items she had at home. Angela realized just how much alike Brennan and Daisy were, when Daisy looked at the mummy cartoon on the paper plates and commented that the type of wrappings used on mummies would not have remained such a pristine white over thousands of years. Angela rolled her eyes and sent Daisy out to pickup the mummy cake she'd found at a local bakery. Daisy, ever enthusiastic, bounced out of the apartment, leaving Angela to finish the decorations. The shower would start around 7pm and Angela wanted everything to look perfect.

Shortly after 7, Booth walked with Brennan to Angela's door. Brennan sighed and said,

"I love Angela, but I'm really dreading this. I hope she didn't go too overboard."

Booth took both her hands and smiled enouragingly.

"Angela knows you, Bones. I'm sure it'll be great. Have fun!"

Booth kissed her, leaned down to her swelling belly, and said softly,

"Make sure your mom has a good time, ok, little one?"

Brennan melted as Booth flashed his charm smile up at her. Booth squeezed her hand once more, and said he'd pick her up later. Brennan took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Angela opened the door and drew her best friend into a big hug. Brennan looked around the room, taking in the mummy decorations, and laughed.

"Perfect, Ange. Just perfect!"

After they all consumed huge amounts of food and drink, Angela started the first shower game. Each person had to look at a diaper smeared with baby food, and write down what they thought the diaper contained. Angela stood with Michelle, as Brennan and Cam investigated the diapers.

"Peas. Sweet potatoes. Green beans. Bananas." Cam proclaimed, after a cursory exam of the diapers' contents. Angela rolled her eyes and turned to Michelle,

"No fair! I forgot that Cam looks at stomach contents all day long!"

Deciding that the pathologist had an unfair advantage, Angela brought out the next game. Each participant had a stuffed animal, a diaper, and a pair of oven mitts. The race was on to see who could diaper their toy fastest. To everyone's surprise, Brennan deftly manipulated the diaper into place, almost before anyone else had managed to get their diaper unfolded. Brennan laughed,

"Booth gave me lessons in diapering. He'll be thrilled his efforts came in so handy!"

Everyone laughed, as Cam replied,

"That's our Seeley. Take down a bad-guy with his bare hands and then turn around and diaper a baby better than most women!"

Angela announced it was time for Brennan to open her gifts. Cam and Michelle gave Brennan a large swaddling blanket and some soft, cotton sleepers. Daisy was able to track down some sleepers and onesies leftover from Halloween that were decorated with tiny, cartoon mummies. Brennan was thrilled with the baby-sized Jeffersonian-blue lab coat Angela and Cam had made. Last, Angela brought out the special gift she'd been working on since she first learned of Brennan's pregnancy. The large painting depicted four figures, their faces slightly blurred, but the subjects obvious - a dark haired man, his arms protectively wrapped around a lighter-haired woman who cradled a small baby, and a young boy peeking over the top of the baby's head. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Brennan lightly ran her fingers over the picture, her eyes streaming happy tears.

"Oh, Angela, it's just... wonderful. Thank you seems so insufficient!"

Angela hugged her best friend and said,

"Booth gave me the idea for the name. It's called 'Our Village' - he said that would mean something to you?"

Brennan, newly overcome with emotion, could only nod.

Sensing that the evening was coming to an end, Cam, Michelle and Daisy helped Angela clean up, as Brennan relaxed, her eyes glued to the wonderful painting. The guests said their goodbyes just as Booth arrived to pickup Brennan. Booth greeted everyone, then walked up behind Brennan and wrapped his arms around her. Brennan put her hand over his and squeezed it. Booth smiled, nodded toward the painting,

"It's perfect, isn't it?"

Fresh tears filled Brennan's eyes.

"I love it. I can't even say how much."

Booth felt the same way. He'd gotten a sneak preview of the painting when Angela had asked him if it would be OK to include Parker in the picture. He knew, right away, that if Brennan had a say, she would insist Parker be included. This was the first time Booth had seen the completed painting, and he was overwhelmed with the emotions it brought out in him. Booth murmured in Brennan's ear,

"It's our village, Bones."

Brennan smiled softly, leaning into Booth's arms. It was the perfect moment of life imitating art as Booth's arms held Brennan protectively, her arms cradling her belly, with their baby slumbering inside her. Angela smiled, excited to see them holding their baby in just a few short weeks.

_Not long now..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I own nothing. For fun only.

*****

The Birth:

Breathtaking pain gripped her midsection. It seemed relentless. Tightening, gripping, holding... and then releasing. In those moments when the pain subsided, Brennan would become aware of other sensations in the room. Muted light from the shaded window, muffled sounds from the hallway, slight medicinal smell common to all hospitals, and strong, but ever so gentle, hands, holding hers. His soft voice, murmuring supportive and comforting words. Brennan managed to remain stoic until the nurse had suggested she stand up and walk around. The mere action of standing up made her hips feel like they were breaking apart. She clutched at Booth's arms, tears suddenly streaming down her face. Booth supported her weight as the nurse helped Brennan slide back onto the bed. Booth's heart broke at the sight of Brennan's tears.

"Why don't we check your progress and then talk about some pain relief?"

Booth gripped Brennan's hand as the nurse checked the dilation of her cervix. Brennan moaned slightly as the nurse did her exam.

"You're about 4.5 to 5 cm. You can have an epidural now, if you want."

Brennan nodded, and the nurse left to track down the anaesthesiologist. Booth sat next to Brennan's bedside, smoothing the hair off her forehead and gently kissing her temple. Booth glanced at the monitor which showed that another contraction was building. He felt Brennan tense as the tightness gripped her once more.

"Hang in there, babe. You're doing fine. It's just about over... it should be going away, now."

Mercifully, the nurse arrived with the anaesthesiologist, who began setting up his tray for the placement of the epidural. With his instruments laid out, the doctor spoke to Booth,

"She needs to sit up, now."

The nurse came over and helped Brennan into a sitting position, her legs hanging over the side of the bed. The doctor watched the monitor as another contraction rose in intensity, levelled off, and then faded.

"OK, now, Temperance? I need you to curve your back."

Brennan curved her spine as much as she could, her head leaning into Booth's chest. Booth flinched when he saw the size of the needle. Luckily, Brennan was too distracted by the pain, to notice. The anaesthesiologist completed his work, then told Brennan that she should begin to feel relief in a few minutes. Brennan laid on her side, the numbness creeping over her. The nurse pulled the blanket up over Brennan.

"You should try to sleep for a while, Temperance. You have some work ahead of you."

Booth tenderly stroked her cheek, and Brennan's eyes closed. Booth's tension eased a bit as Brennan drifted into an exhausted, but pain-free, sleep. At that moment, Cam opened the door, nodded to the nurse, then approached the bed.

"I saw the anaesthesiologist leave. She's sleeping now, so you should go and walk around a bit, get a bite to eat..."

Booth shook his head, irritated by the suggestion.

"I am not leaving her," his voice shook, "She was in such pain, Cam."

Cam nodded sympathetically, then gently massaged Booth's shoulders.

"Look, big man," she said, using her old nickname for him, "this could be a very long night. You need to get something to eat, some air, then come back. I'll stay with her while she sleeps."

Booth started to protest, but Cam cut him off, practically prying him from the chair.

"GO!", she ordered, pushing him out the door. Booth threw a reluctant glance toward Brennan, then told Cam he'd be back soon.

Booth stretched his arms and back as he rode the elevator down to the cafeteria. Once there, he bought a sandwich and a drink, consuming them without really tasting them. His mind kept wandering back to the woman he loved, sleeping a few floors above. Seeing her in such pain had just about killed him. He wanted to be strong for her, but he damn near lost it when she broke down crying. He hated feeling helpless - unable to do anything for her other than to hold her hand and stroke her soft hair. He stepped outside for a moment, breathing in the cool, evening air. Feeling somewhat refreshed, he returned to the elevator and made his way back to her room.

"How's she doing?" Booth asked, as he entered the room.

Cam smiled, told him he'd only been gone 15 minutes, and that Brennan had just slept. Booth nodded, taking the chair Cam had vacated. Cam hugged him and wished them good luck.

"Let us know as soon as there's any news," she said, "and hang in there. Be strong for her."

Booth smiled at his friend, then turned back to Brennan. He carefully took her hand, and held it as she slept. Brennan slept for about an hour before the nurse woke her up, to do another progress check. Exhausted, Brennan barely opened her eyes as she rolled onto her back. The nurse did another exam, then announced that Brennan was now about 7cm dilated. She smiled at Booth.

"She's doing well. I think we're going to have a baby in a few hours!"

Booth kissed Brennan's forehead, as she fell back to sleep. He sank back onto the chair, closing his eyes for just a moment. The next thing he was aware of was the nurse gently shaking his shoulder.

"Dad, we need to do another check. I'm going to wake her, again."

Surprised that he'd dozed off, Booth sat up and spoke softly in Brennan's ear, telling her that the nurse would do another exam. Brennan sighed, but assumed the position. The nurse conducted the exam, then smiled and said,

"OK. You're at 10cm and the baby is fully effaced. You can push with the next contraction."

"It's time?" Brennan was startled. "Booth?"

Noting the panic in her voice, Booth smiled encouragingly.

"It's time! You just tell me where you want me to be and I'll be there."

The nurse suggested that Booth help Brennan sit up, slightly, with his arm behind her shoulders. Watching the monitor, the nurse told Brennan it was time to push. Brennan tried to get control over her stomach muscles, which seemed to have a mind of their own. It took her a few tries to coordinate the action she needed to push with the contraction. Still numb from the epidural, Brennan felt no pain, but could feel the intense pressure. The overwhelming urge to push took over, and Brennan really bore down. Booth could feel the energy she was exerting, and pleaded with Brennan to push.

"Come on, baby! You can do it! PUSH!"

The nurse patted Brennan's leg, telling her that she should rest for a minute.

"That push was great - the baby moved down a bit. I think a couple more pushes and we'll have a baby! I'm going to call the doctor in for the next pushes."

Anxious to continue, Brennan squeezed Booth's hand. Booth held a cup of water for her and encouraged her to drink. The nurse returned a minute later with the obstetrician, who sat down, and told Brennan to go ahead and push with the next contraction. They all watched the monitor, and when the contraction peaked, Brennan started to push. The obstetrician, surprisingly excitable, shouted her support.

"COME ON, MOM!! A little more, come on, keep it coming!!"

Brennan summoned every ounce of strength in her being, squeezing Booth's hand so hard the joints popped. Booth tried to channel his own terrified energy into her, as

his heart pounded and adrenaline coursed through his body. As if she sensed Booth's exertion, Brennan pushed with renewed vigor, bearing down until the doctor told her to stop.

"The head is out - one more small push and your baby will be out! Dad, if you want to watch, you should move down to the end of the bed."

Booth kissed Brennan fully on the lips then moved excitedly to the end of the bed. With the next contraction, Brennan pushed until she felt a sudden release and heard Booth's excited shout.

"Bones!!! WE HAVE A SON!!!"

Booth ran to Brennan, happy tears streaming down his face. Brennan started to sob when the doctor put her tiny, newborn son onto her bare belly. The baby nuzzled into his mother's soft skin, unaware of the extreme emotions his presence brought about in his parents. The new parents' tears mingled as their foreheads pressed together, marvelling at their newborn son. The nurse moved the baby into position so that he could get his first taste of his mother's precious milk. The baby latched on like a champion, his tiny hand splayed out against his mother's skin. Booth placed his hand on the baby's back, his thumb stroking his son's damp hair.

"You did it, babe! Look at our son!"

Brennan blinked the tears out of her eyes, feeling more love and tenderness than she had ever felt in her life. Touching her son's soft cheek, Brennan felt completely overwhelmed with emotion. She tore her eyes from the baby to focus on Booth.

"I love you so much. I love our baby - I can't even express it."

Booth returned the sentiment.

"I love you, too. And I love our son... who needs a name... what do you think??"

Brennan looked down at the tiny form snuggled into her breast. She and Booth had talked about names, but not really settled on anything. Brennan studied her son for a moment, then said,

"William Henry - what do you think?"

Touched by the connection to his grandfather, Booth kissed her again.

"William Henry. Perfect."

The nurse approached the new family, needing to take the baby to be weighed and examined. Reluctantly, Brennan handed her son to the nurse. The baby weighed in at 7 pounds, 6 ounces, and was 20.5 inches long. The doctor checked him over and proclaimed him healthy. Back in his mother's arms, little William yawned, his tiny face stretching with the effort. Brennan looked up into Booth's face and held the baby toward him.

"Booth," she kissed the baby's face, "why don't you hold our son?"

Booth held the baby close to his chest, strong arms protectively cradling his tiny form. Remembering that their friends were camped out in the waiting room, Booth smiled excitedly at Brennan.

"Do you mind if I take him out to meet the Squint Squad?"

Brennan laughed, and told him to go. Booth held the baby close to her so that she could kiss him again. Booth cradled the baby again, speaking softly to his son,

"Come on, William. I'm going to take you to meet the Squint Squad. They're going to love you!"

Her heart very full, Brennan watched Booth carry their son out to the waiting room to her friends. _My_ _family_, she thought. Brennan reflected on how important her friends had become to her, and how important they would undoubtedly be in her son's life. With this thought, the concept of a village raising a child came into sharp focus. She knew that she would have all the support and love she could ever ask for. Brennan smiled as the man she loved returned to her bedside, placing her son in her arms. Booth climbed onto the bed, pulling Brennan and their newborn son into his protective embrace.

Young William Henry knew nothing of villages or Squints or anything other than the warmth and scent of his mother, and the soft, deep voice of his father. For now, that was all he needed to know.

*****

The End.


End file.
